


Relaxation

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stan absentmindedly running his fingers through bills hair (whose head is in his lab) and bill drool (and then stan realises and he just aUhg GrOSS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Six months had passed — six months of having Bill Cipher as a resident of the Mystery Shack, and in that time some routines had been developed. For example, at the end of every day, between six and six thirty, Stan closed shop to watch his evening programs. Bill was always waiting for him in the lounge room, watching expectantly from what he had designated his side of the couch until Stan had taken a seat beside him. Sometimes Bill would drape an arm around his shoulders at this point, or lie across his legs, or lie with his head in Stan’s lap. But there was, without exception, some sort of physical contact.

It had taken some time for Stan to come around to this little tradition, but now, six months later, he almost couldn’t imagine an evening without Bill sitting beside him.

Today the demon had decided to lay his head on Stan’s thighs, nose nuzzled into the thin dress shirt Stan wore for work. The television had never held much interest to Bill, who much preferred to spend the evening ‘absorbing your yummy warmth!’, as he put it.

While watching ‘Fights on Rollerskates’, Stan absentmindedly carded his fingers through Bill’s bright blonde hair, twirling his fingers around the strands and scratching here and there. The sensation wasn’t quite like touching a normal human being. There was power radiating throughout Bill’s body, sending little flecks of electrifying energy to his fingers. Nothing painful, just… peculiar. Maybe even a little pleasant.

He looked down at Bill just in time to see the demons mouth open and a little content sigh pour out, followed by mumbles of appreciation. ‘Keep doing that’, ‘ohh, that feels good’, ‘now behind the ear’, and Stan was happy to oblige.

"Heh, you’re almost cute like thh—oh gross!" There was drool all over his thigh! He drew back in disgust, features twisted into a grimace. "Now I have to get these dry cleaned again!"

"Huh uh," Bill intoned, apparently too comfortable to care.

"What, no apology?" Stan scowled down at him. "You ruined a moment. I hope you realize that."

"Huh uh," Bill repeated with a noncommittal wave of his hand.

Stan grumpily pushed a bunch of tissues under Bill’s open mouth and continued to pet his hair, huffing and puffing all the while.


End file.
